


Better Together

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Subaru tried to move as quietly as possible, for what he could.He knew how light Shota’s sleep was, and he didn’t particularly feel like waking him up in that particular case.





	Better Together

Subaru tried to move as quietly as possible, for what he could.

He knew how light Shota’s sleep was, and he didn’t particularly feel like waking him up in that particular case.

But keeping an eye on his boyfriend, checking that he was still sleeping, wasn’t going to make him focus completely on his task.

He sighed, letting his head fall on the pillow.

The hand tightening around his cock was a presence impossible to ignore, and the fact that he was keeping it perfectly still didn’t help him to finish any sooner.

Before, to be exact, that Yasuda decided to wake up because he hadn’t been careful enough.

Giving up on checking on him, then, he went back moving his fingers over himself, closing almost unwillingly his eyes and trying to let go, without any restriction.

It was there that the inverse strategy revealed itself in all its lack of caution, because after a few minutes Subaru felt the man next to him agitating, then open his eyes, sleepy.

“Baru?” he mumbled. “What are you doing? You can’t sleep?”

The elder, caught in the act, tried to move his hand with a gesture that alone was guilty enough, even more when he added to it the little misunderstandable look on his face.

“Oh.” Shota said, smiling. “I’m sorry. Get back to it.” he said then, turning on the other side and pretending to ignore him, in the vague attempt to give him some privacy.

“But...” Subaru bit his lip, undecided, before getting closer to him and bringing an arm around his waist. “Well, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. But since I have…” he didn’t finish the sentence, letting Yasuda draw his own conclusions.

The younger man turned again, raising an eyebrow, uncertain.

“I don’t feel like it, Babu. I’m tired, I want to go back to sleep, and my libido is less than nothing right now.” he looked sly, leaning over to kiss his lips. “And anyway, I thought you were doing just fine on your own, weren’t you?”

Subaru snorted, vaguely irritated, stopping him before he could face the other side again and bringing his hand around his wrist, pulling him closer.

“Come on, Sho.” he begged. “No man would be so cruel as to leave another one in this state, don’t you think so?” he asked, pushing the younger’s hand down until it brushed his cock, still lacking attentions.

Yasuda looked at his boyfriend, wincing, and took a few moments to think about it, before snorting and getting closer, clearly unwillingly.

“Well, it looks like I’ll give you a hand, then.” he conceded. “And literally so, nothing more.” he specified, taking a hold of the elder’s shaft and starting to move his fingers with those familiar strokes, seeing Subaru letting go right away to his touch with a satisfied expression.

It was easy for Subaru to focus on Shota and his hand, and on his breath too close to his skin, and on how his mere presence managed to turn him on. He loved how the younger managed to make every single moment between them, even when he wasn’t an active participant of it, intense and unforgettable, something each time unique.

Before he could realize it, he reached his limit, and came with a chocked groan on his boyfriend’s hand.

He tilted his head back on the pillow, suddenly exhausted, and tried to breathe in deeply before opening his eyes again, looking at the younger.

“Thank you, Sho-chan. You know, I could’ve done that on my own, but can you imagine the difference with you...” he started saying, before realizing he wasn’t listening anymore.

Shota had closed his eyes again, and Subaru couldn’t help but smile.

Now he definitely felt better, and he could finally join him and go to sleep.

It wasn’t about being relaxed or not, in the end.

With Shota, everything just seemed better.  


End file.
